


Madoka Crossover!

by Dreamystic



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamystic/pseuds/Dreamystic





	Madoka Crossover!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HomuraTheWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraTheWitch/gifts).



 

Haru as Sayaka and Rin as Kyoko, they become magical girls to defeat the witches together ~~tho I'm sure they'd end up as the rivals they are.~~

I liked the idea of this AU because their stories are similar to these characters (Kyoko wanted to make her father happy, Sayaka ended like the little mermaid), and _damn those colors_ , blue and red (?)

I hope you like it <3 Merry Christmas!


End file.
